tony & ziva forever
by MissNMW
Summary: Just another TIVA story.. my very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Tony rolled over onto his back on his king sized bed and let out a groan, he ached all over. He squinted his eyes at the sun light that poured into his room and looked at his bedside clock. 0900. "Shit" he mumbled and sat up in frenzy, then remembered it was a Sunday. He rubbed his forehead as his hangover kicked in. He winced and remembered the night before. Well some parts of it. That was the worst thing about meeting up with the guys from Baltimore. The hangovers. He pulled back his light cotton sheets and swung his legs off the bed and made his way the kitchen. He popped an aspirin into his mouth and swigged a glass of water.

"Tony man! You're awake "

Tony span around and spat out his water all over the floor and began to choke.  
Petey guffawed.

Tony calmed down and whined  
"you scared the life outta me! What the heck are you doing here Petey?!"  
"Well buddy you let me stay here!" Petey said with a grin.  
" I did?"  
Petey chuckled.  
"Yeah dude. You said you'd drop me home in the morning. Man you guys drank a lot last night." Petey chuckled again at the memories and shook his head. Then began again excitedly "That's ok right? Cos, I mean. I don't mind sitting here for a bit.. you've got a pretty nice movie collection! I mean you've got everything!"

Tony gritted his teeth, he hated it when people messed with his DvD's. He plastered on a smile and said sweetly "Petey. Buddy. Give me 1o to shower and then I'll drop you home yeah?"

"Ahhh dude, you're the best! Take your time! I wanna finish off watching this freaky movie. Beetlejuice. Maaan this is some crazy shit.. "

Tony rolled his eyes as Petey's gaze went back to the 42 inch telly.

Tony went back to his bedroom and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his only piece of clothing. His favourite pair of boxers and stood in the shower and began shampooing his hair. He stretched his arms and felt something funny on his back. He tried to look at what was on his back but failed. He stepped out of the shower and looked at the plaster type thing on his back that was just below his neck and in between his shoulder blades. He wrapped his towel around his waist and ran back into the living room.

"Petey!" he shouted

"Yeah.." Petey said glancing up from the movie in suprise at Tony and smiled "Man are you still drunk? You've still got shampoo in your hair!"

Tony was not in the mood for jokes.

"Petey! What happened to me?!"

"Ahh, dude, what are you on about?" Petey said confused

"What. Is. This. On. My. Back?!"

"A bandage" Petey said still very confused.

Tony was losing his patience.

"And why do I have this frigging bandage on?!" Tony growled.

"Well to protect your tattoo." Petey replied calmly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I GOT A TATTOO?!"

"Yeah.." Petey chuckled. AGAIN. "Man do you remember anything?"

Tony glared at him. "Well obviously not Prob- Petey. I was drunk. Which idiot even gave me this tattoo?! I WAS DRUNK!"

Petey smiled "Well you seemed to know the dude. Uh, frank you kept calling him. He refused at first cos you were so out of your head. But you kept going on about how he owed you a favour, and he gave in to get rid of you."

"Well what kind of tattoo is it? Is it the buck eyes?"

Petey rolled his eyes. "No dude. It was that chicks name.."

Tony paled.

Petey carried on rambling "You kept saying how amazing she was yesterday and you were saying some crap about being killed with paperclips. I dunno what you were on about.. her name began with Z.. zoe? Nah.. " Petey carried on talking to himself oblivious to Tony's reaction. "You kept saying how exotic it was. Or was it erotic? Maaaaaan, what was her name..?"

Tony went over to his mirror above the mantelpiece and carefully pulled back the bandage.

Written in loopy black ink was..  
"Ziva" Tony whispered.

Petey jumped up. "Yeah man that's the name! I was just about to say it you know!" Petey peered over Tony's shoulder into the mirror. "It looks goooooood! When you gonna show her?"

Tony swallowed the lump in his throught.

"I'm not." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony made his way into work fully re-charged. He walked out the elevator and into the bullpen.  
"Morning team!" he grinned stretching out his arms.

McGee glanced up and mumbled a morning. And Ziva, she barely looked up.

"Morning Zee-vah," Tony said perching on the edge of her desk.  
Ziva looked up into Tony's grinning face and could not help but smile sweetly. "Morning Toh-nee."

Tony beckoned Ziva forward as if to tell a secret and whispered: "What's wrong with McMumble?"  
Ziva rolled her eyes and leaned back.  
"I have no idea Tony. Why not ask him yourself?"

McGee's head snapped up.  
"Ask me what?"

"Nothing" Tony said nonchalantly walking over to McGee's desk and peering over his shoulder at the computer screen. He whistled as he read the documents on the screen. "Damn, McDebt, you're in debt! What did you buy?!"  
McGee scowled and said. "Tony, that figure isn't how much I owe. It's how much I have at the moment."  
Tony's eyes bulged a little as he processed the information. "That's alot." He gasped.  
McGee smiled smugly. "Yes it is."  
Ziva frowned, "Well why so unhappy then? You should be happy yes?"  
McGee shrugged "Well I don't know what to do with it."  
Ziva smiled. "How about a charity?"  
"Yeah," Tony piped in, "a charity called My pocket."  
McGee frowned and was about to say something when Gibbs came speeding around the corner, coffee in hand.  
"Gear up." He said reaching into his drawer and then began walking to the elevator. He spun around facing the three agents. "Today!" he said and smirked as the three agents scrambled for their bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later after the team assembled in Abby's lab. Gibbs walked in with his Caf-Pow and said the four words.

"What you got Abs?"

"Well Gibbs," Abby said with a smile "Ducky sent up a substance from the Petty Officers hair, I put it through good ol' AFIS and.. TADAAAA!"

The team looked at the plasma in confusion.

"Goddddddd, you guys it's glue!"

"Glue ?" Tony repeated.

McGee screwed up his face in concentration, as Ziva said "The ex-wife."  
Gibbs muttered under his breath "Ex-wives" then said much louder, McGee, Ziva. You're with me."

"Ahh, boss what about me?" Tony said as Gibbs and Ziva slinked out.  
Gibbs smirked and said "Find a way to amuse yourself till we get her into custody." Ziva smiled smugly at Tony and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

McGee said "Later Tony." And patted Tony on his back on his way out. Tony flinched. And Abby understood. She didn't miss anything.

She stood curiously staring at Tony. She suddenly broke into a huge grin. "You didn't did you?" she said. Tony turned a deep shade of red confirming Abby's suspicions. "Eeeeek!" She cried. Jumping up and down she demanded "Show me!" Tony pleaded "Abssss..." Abby gave him her best "Gibbs Stare".

He gave in and pulled of his blazer and his tie and started to unbutton his shirt and said to Abby "Promise you won't tell." Abby jumped up and down then saw the look on Tony's face.

"Fine," she said "I, Abigail Scuito hereby swear on all my babies in here that I will not tell anyone about Very Special Agent DiNozzo's tattoo!" Tony gulped and pulled his arms out of the sleeves and turned around his eyes squeezed shut as..

"I KNEW IT!" Abby screamed. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

Tony began putting his clothes back on as Abby stared at him. "You need to tell her how you feel Tony!" she whined.  
Tony mumbled "I will, soon." as he pulled on his blazer and walked out the lab. Abby staring after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ziva looked up curiously as Tony made his way to his desk. Yesterday he had been in a strange mood after being left behind. Tony had a short stubble and looked as if he had not slept. The look suited him. Ziva shook that thought from her head.

"Morning Tony" she said softly.

Tony jumped. He hadn't realised she was sitting there. He took in her appearance, and cleared his throught. "Morning Ziva, you look nice today." He saw the sudden flash of surprise in her eyes as she looked down at herself. She was simply wearing a black skirt instead of trousers and black shirt and a little extra make up with her hair straightened. "Thanks," she said smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Tony grinned. "So uhhh, off anywhere nice today?"

Ziva began to reply when McGee and Abby walked into the bullpen. Abby interrupted "As a matter of fact Tony, she is. Me, McGee and McGee's plastic are taking Ziva shopping for tomorrow!"

Ziva said "Plastic?" at the same time that Tony said "Tomorrow?"

Abby rolled her eyes at Tony "Yes tomorrow, her birthday remember?" Tony grinned. He hadn't even forgotten.

Ziva piped in "Hello? Plastic? What?"

All three just looked at her and smiled and didn't bother to explain. Abby made her way back to her lab just as Gibbs came speeding around the corner. The team grabbed their gear as Gibbs sat at his desk. Tony looked at him in confusion. Gibbs smirked. "Sit, no case today." Tony, Ziva and McGee's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Tony approached Gibbs's desk cautiously, "uh boss, can we go home?" Gibbs smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Nope, paperwork." and gestured to the large boxes next to his desk.

The three agents sat in silence and worked through their paperwork whilst Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, Tony and Ziva occasionally looking up while the other one wasn't looking.

Finally lunch came and Abby ran up to the squad room, she dragged Ziva and McGee from their desks and pulled them past a stunned Tony. "Hi Tony! Bye Tony!" she grinned and pulled McGee and Ziva into the closing elevator doors.

Tony looked around the deserted squad room and looked down at his desk. He had chosen the box with the least amount of paper work and had finished. He looked at McGee and Ziva's desks which were piled high. He sighed and walked over to Ziva's desk and took the large pile of paperwork and got to work. "My good deed for the day." He muttered.

Elsewhere Abby dragged McGee and Ziva shop to shop, wanting to find the perfect dress for Ziva. She wanted to find something that made Tony realise how much he was in love with Ziva and to just tell her.

Ziva's feet were hurting in her high heels as Abby dragged her to yet another shop, she looked at McGee he looked wide eyed and scared. She chuckled and thought of what Tony would say if he was here. She mentally scolded herself. She had to stop thinking about him.

McGee sat outside the changing room with Abby chatting away nonstop, he was fed up. He just wanted to go home and play on his computer. He looked at his watch to check the time just as Abby let out a shriek as Ziva emerged from the changing room.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open.

Ziva smirked and said "Close your mouth McGee, you are catching pies."

He didn't even bother to correct her.

Abby was jumping up and down on the spot "THAT'S THE DRESS!" she grinned at McGee who was still in shock. She smirked. If that was McGee's reaction, she couldn't wait to see Tony's.

Ziva got changed back into her clothes and showed Abby the price tag on the dress, who let out a low whistle.

McGee peered over their shoulders. "I'll pay." he said without any hesitation.

Ziva and Abby glanced at each other.

McGee rolled his eyes. "It can be your present from me and Abby ok?"

Abby huffed "What about the CD I got her?"

McGee smiled "We can give her that aswell."

Abby grinned as she led Ziva by the arm back to the car. Whilst McGee paid with his "plastic."

Ziva, McGee and Abby walked into the squad room laughing and making a lot of noise.

Tony glanced up at Ziva. He smiled. She looked beautiful when she laughed like that.

Ziva walked over to her desk and was surprised to see all her paperwork had gone. She spun round to face Tony. "Where's my paperwork gone?" she demanded.

Tony shrugged, "I did it."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she looked at his suspiciously. "Why?"

Tony smiled "Cos it's your birthday tomorrow."

Ziva smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Abby watched this and shook her head. She walked over to Tony's desk and gave her best "Gibbs stare" and said in a hushed voice "You have until tomorrow night to tell her. Or I will." Tony gulped.

Abby skipped out the bull pen passing Gibbs. "Hi Gibbs, Bye Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked at his agents sitting at their desks.

"Paperwork has to be done for tonight. Do your paperwork then go home."

Ziva smiled, said goodbyes and walked to the elevator.

Tony's eyes followed her long legs and looked up just in time to see Gibbs glaring at him.

He smacked the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs walked out the bull pen and Tony looked over at McGee. "Well McGoo, I'm off too. Goodnight."

McGee glanced up at Tony who was already half way to the elevator. He looked at his own desk. He growled.

"TONY! TONY! Get back here. I am not doing Ziva's paperwork for you!.."

Tony grinned and walked into the elevator.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! i was so chuffed when i opened my emails and saw all the reviews. KEEP THEM COMING.

ILL UPDATE SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

I HATE MICHAEL RIVKIN. GRRR.  
And yes, I do realise that Tony has not yet made one movie reference, maybe the next chapter.. ?  
i'm not very good at writing romantic scenes..  
and "a friend" really is a friend. who loves NCIS, but just hasn't realised it yet..

_Review pleaaaaaaaaaase. (:_

* * *

The next morning Tony thought he was dreaming. Ziva's desk was surrounded by flowers of different varieties and sizes. He looked at McGee's desk which was empty. Probably down with Abby, he thought. He placed the single red rose he had got for Ziva down on her desk and decided to snoop around reading the cards that came with the flowers.

Happy Birthday, love James

With love Steven

Happy Birthday from Kurt

Happy Birthday from Dev, just wondered if you'd lost my number because I haven't heard from you? If you have ,no worries. I've written it on the back.

Tony rolled his eyes. He carried on reading the cards with the flowers. Out of 14, only 4 were from women the rest from men. Tony was not happy. He jumped suddenly as a sweet voice murmured into his ear, "Being nosy Tony?"

He looked round to see a very amused Ziva staring back at him.

"Uhhh, no? Happy birthday." he said.

She chuckled as she walked around to her desk "Thank you." Tony watched the way she moved her hips to avoid knocking any flowers over. He gulped and went and sat at his desk, watching her read the cards. She rolled her eyes at them all then looked down at the single red rose. She picked it up and played with the petals absentmindedly. "I love roses" she said talking to herself. She looked up at Tony who looked away.. scared? no, it was more like embarrassment?

She frowned. "Did you see who left this Tony?" she asked.

Tony looked back at her.. blushing? "No"

She knew he was lying but didn't want to pursue the matter, just then her phone rang. She picked up her phone and began speaking Hebrew to the caller. Tony watched her curiously. She spoke for five minutes before looking uncomfortable. "Bye," she said "Love you too." Abby came running in with McGee just as Ziva put down the phone.

"Happy Birthday!" she said enveloping Ziva into a hug, knocking over the flowers, then pushed Ziva back peering at her. "Who do you love?" Abby asked, glancing over to Tony.

Ziva missed the glance and smiled. "That was my aunt Nettie."

Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and watched McGee wish Ziva a happy birthday. Gibbs came around the corner, "Happy birthday Ziva" Ziva smiled, then Gibbs said "Gear up."

* * *

It had been a tiring day; it was 2000 when Gibbs ordered everyone to get home to get ready for Ziva's party.

Ziva was very nervous, she didn't know why. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach "A gut feeling" she thought with a wry smile. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her hallway. She and Abby had chosen a two toned shimmery black and bottle green full length dress in the end, it was V necked and it showed a great deal of her back. It also had a split that showed a toned leg. She wore medium heeled sandals and her hair was put up loosely, she had just put on a pair of silver earrings when the bell rang, it was McGee and Abby. She opened the door and Abby did what she was best at, she shrieked.

"WOW Ziva, you look amazing!"

McGee peered over Ziva's shoulder at her new apartment.

He looked a bit sheepish when he saw Ziva had noticed.

"Uhh, nice apartment." He said

Ziva just smirked and said "Thanks."

She grabbed her bag and was about to grab her car keys when Abby whined at her.

"Awww, come on Ziva you can't drive there on your birthday! That's why me and Tim are here! To drive you. Well not only drive you, but be at the party too.. cos you know we organised it and uh we're you're friends.."

Abby's voice trailed off as she saw the warning look from McGee. Ziva led them out and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Ziva gasped when she saw the venue for the party. They had chosen the VIP area from a very well known club. She scanned the room, looking for the rest of the group.

And she saw Tony. His eyes drank every aspect of her body from the bottom to the top like a thirsty man. He saw the toned leg half hidden, the curve of her hips, her flat stomach, her breasts, her graceful neck, her pink lips, her angular nose and then lastly her deep brown eyes. She felt the blood rushing to the surface of her skin. She blushed. Ziva David blushed.

For a moment it felt like they were the only ones there, until McGee came stumbling in bumping into Ziva. Ziva lost eye contact and bumped into a blonde haired man who put a hand on her back, -her bare back, which Tony had only just seen,- steadying her and smiling at her. Tony felt his blood boiling. Ziva shot daggers with her eyes at the man and muttered a "thanks" and removed herself from his grip. She insisted that she was ok to McGee and Abby, Abby punched McGee's arm for his clumsiness. Abby led Ziva towards the rest of the team and Tony gritted his teeth seeing the blonde guy check Ziva out.

His gaze then came back to rest on Ziva, she looked.. beautiful. Ziva blushed again, she could feel Tony's eyes on her again. She avoided eye contact and was greeted by Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer, they all looked pretty good in their smart suits but they could not compare to Tony. Ziva gave a quick calculated Mossad ninja style glance at him. He was wearing a new suit, even a new tie. He looked .. irresistible.

Ducky began telling one of his infamous stories and Ziva didn't know what to do, she was sitting a seat away from Tony and he would not stop staring! Didn't he know how obvious he was being?

Tony how obvious he was being. But he didn't care.

Abby smirked as she sat opposite the two, Tony watching Ziva's every move and Ziva blushing.

Abby suddenly declared it was present time and they all began to pull up boxes of different shapes and sizes.

Gibbs leaned over to Ziva, and handed her a box.

"Don't open it now." Ziva laughed, she knew what it was. A new gun. She could tell by the way Gibbs looked at her nervously.

Palmer handed over a box nervously, "I uh, didn't know what to get so I thought I'd get you, some office supplies.."

Ziva laughed and said "Thank you Jimmy. More paperclips.."

The team laughed, Tony just smirked.

Ducky handed over a small box which had a pair of small studded earrings. She smiled and said "Thank you Ducky, they are very beautiful."

Next Abby handed over a box full of an assortment of CD's. Then everyone's gazes turned to Tony expectantly, he was still staring t Ziva.

"Ahem." Abby cleared her throat and kicked under the table. McGee screamed in pain "ABBY!" Tony snapped out of his dazed state and looked at the rest of the team.

"Yes?"

Ziva's heart sank he had probably forgotten to get her something.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Tony. "Ziva's present Tony" she said through her teeth. Gibbs smirked.

"What about Probie over there?"

McGee, smiled smugly. "Me & Abby got her the dress." Tony looked at him, so that's who he had to thank.

He looked over at Ziva who gave him her best "Gibbs stare." He smiled the using the DiNozzo charm and she was momentarily stunned.

He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a box. It looked like jewellery. Ziva opened the box and there was a stunned silence. It looked very expensive. It was a silver necklace with an emerald crystal pendant on it.

Tony tried to make a joke out of it.  
"Come on, I spent 5 whole dollars on that."

Ziva gave him a smile that melted his heart. "Thank you Tony, for the very expensive necklace. It's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you" Tony thought and for once he could not think of anything funny to say.

The team then started talking again and Gibbs made his excuse to leave, wishing Ziva a happy birthday again.

There was now an empty seat between Ziva and Tony and they both could see each other clearly. Ducky and Palmer were the next to leave. Ducky half dragging a drunken Palmer to his car.

Suddenly Abby jumped up, and pulled up McGee . "Let's dance Timmy!" McGee jumped up in surprise.

Tony cleared his throat as he moved up a seat next to Ziva. Ziva didn't know what to say.

"You look nice." She scolded herself. Of all things to say?!

Tony grinned "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Tony said  
letting her eyes roam over her body. He suddenly stopped grinning and his face became serious.

He reached for the box with the necklace in and undid the clasp, Ziva turned around so Tony could put the necklace on. Tony looked at her bare back and swallowed. He placed the necklace around her neck and his hand brushed her back sending an electric current through his arm. Ziva sat up straighter and turned around. She opened her mouth to say something when Abby and McGee came back over.

Abby had a digital camera in her hand and was taking random pictures when Tony leaned into Ziva's ear and made a joke about McGee, Ziva tilted her head back and roared with laughter. Abby was slurring her words. "Tonyonyony, drop Ziva home kay? Cos Timmy thinks it's time for us to go, don't you Timmy. BYE ZIVA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and with that they had left.

There was an awkward silence then Tony said, uncertainly "Let me know when you wanna go home." They stayed for a few more drinks and they both were feeling much more relaxed with each other, there was no longer the awkward looks and silences. Ziva then suggested going home.

* * *

Tony opened the passenger door of his mustang for Ziva like a true gentleman and began the journey to Ziva's apartment. Tony looked over at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked so happy. A loose tendril of hair was on her cheek.

He didn't know what had compelled him to do it but when he stopped outside her apartment he tucked the piece of hair behind her ear.

She was surprised to hear herself ask him if he wanted to come in for a coffee. She was even more surprised when he accepted.

* * *

Ziva led him up the stairs to her apartment, Tony admired her from behind. She unlocked the door, shut it behind herself and Tony and said "Well this it, I've decorated the rest of the apartment, it's just the dining room left."

Tony's eyes scanned the apartment, it was pretty similar to his. At the end of the long hallway were 3 doors. One to Ziva's room, the other the bathroom and a spare room he guessed. He walked forward and on the left was the kitchen and living room and on the left was a dining room.

His eyes went back to rest on Ziva.

Ziva looked away, he looked so intense. She gestured to the sofa and said, "Make yourself at home."

She walked over to the kitchen, took a deep breath to steady herself and put the kettle on. She opened the cupboard and reached for the pot of coffee and felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Tony leaning against the doorframe.

He smiled the DiNozzo smile, tilted his head to the side and said, "Your ninja senses are way off, I've been here all this time."

Ziva just narrowed her eyes.

Tony came forward and stood in front of her. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Tony breathed in her sweet scent and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He looked at her face for permission and he kissed her again, this time for longer. He reached up and undid the clasp in her hair running his hand through her hair whilst he placed the other one on the small of her back. Ziva's hands were resting on his chest. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, searching for an answer to his unspoken question.

She began kissing him again and led him into the hallway. Tony began trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder as she took off his blazer and shirt.

Suddenly she stopped.

She could see the reflection of Tony and her in the hallway mirror.

She saw his back.

She saw his tattoo.

Tony murmured her name against her neck. And she pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony, what is this?" she asked, gesturing to his back.

"Ahh, it's a long story.." he began but was interrupted by her lips meeting his again in urgency.

Tony snatched her into his arms so he was carrying her. His lips never leaving hers.

"..That I will tell you later.. in your bedroom." He murmured as he began walking down the hallway. He suddenly stopped; Ziva looked up at him with an unhappy expression on her face.

"Uhh.. Ziva.." Tony said hesitantly. "Which one is your bedroom?"

* * *

It was 0300 and Tony lay awake his head propped up on one elbow, his eyes trying to burn the image of Ziva into his mind. The mop of messy hair next to him, her bare body, half hidden by the tangled cotton sheets. She looked so vulnerable. She was beautiful, and he loved her. Of that much he was sure.

He couldn't sleep. He should have been exhausted, but he wasn't. He watched the steady rise and fall of her body until she began to stir at around 0400.

She rolled over to face Tony, who was staring at her intently.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," he replied huskily, sending shivers down Ziva's spine and making her blush.

He chuckled. "Are you blushing?"

Ziva nearly shouted "No!" as if she was outraged at the very idea.

He smirked, and pulled her close.  
She kissed him passionately and then got up, wrapping the sheets around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, as he teasingly pulled the end of the sheet.  
"For my morning jog", she said with a smile "You're welcome to join me."

Tony smirked "Oh, I'd like to join you.. just not for jogging."

Ziva smirked. "Fine, suit yourself."

Tony pulled at the sheets again, "Ahhh, come on Ziva. Come back to bed. Don't go jogging for one morning." He said turning on the DiNozzo charm and giving her that smile that caused her heart to beat faster. "You're very fit" he smirked and looked at her with elevator eyes.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that." Ziva said.

Tony didn't fliched, he just stared at her.  
Ziva gave in.

* * *

Tony woke up to the smell of breakfast at 0600, he stretched, wore his boxers laying on the floor and wandered into kitchen. The sight of Ziva wearing nothing but his shirt gave him goose bumps.

She turned around to face him with a smile and placed a plate of pancakes on the worktop. Tony sat on a stool and began to eat never taking his eyes off Ziva as she began to flit around the kitchen, putting things in cupboards. She finally sat opposite him and began eating off his plate, she was surprised when he didn't object.

"Yes Tony?" she said, beginning to get irritated. "You're staring."

"You're beautiful" Tony said solemnly.

Ziva stood embarrassed and put the plate in the sink, "Come on," she said "we've got to get ready."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. He grinned down at her. "Yesterday was the best birthday of your life wasn't it?" she pushed him away laughing, he pulled her back to him. "It was the best night of mine." He whispered into her ear then grabbed the keys of the kitchen work top.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ziva said, hiding the panic in her voice.

"Just gonna get some spare clothes from the trunk of my car!" he said over his shoulder.

"What, like that?!" Ziva said, gesturing to his naked torso and legs.

Tony grinned. "Ziva, it's 6 in the morning, who's gonna see me?"

Ziva sighed, "Never mind." She watched his retreating figure and her eyes went to the tattoo and she shook her haid. He was crazy, but she quite liked it, it didn't look tacky and she liked the idea, the idea that he was hers. That he _belonged_ to her.

Tony showered first and sat in the living room, self consciously sniffing himself. He didn't know if it was paranoia , or if he really did smell of Ziva. He had used her shampoo.

Ziva walked into the living room at 0630, wearing another skirt and a green shirt and high heeled shoes. She left her curly hair loose.

Tony groaned.

"What?" she said looking down at herself.

He stood up and held her wrists and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How am I supposed to concentrate if you look this good?" he whined.

She looked at him, "Tony, I wore these clothes a few weeks ago."

"I know" he said exasperated. "But 'a few weeks ago' last night hadn't happened."

"Well you better get used to it." Ziva said with a smirk, as she pushed him out the front door.

* * *

Her neighbour stuck his head out of his front door. "Hey Zee," he said. "Shalom Luke " she replied with a smile.

"Zee?!" Tony whispered incredulously, as he snaked a protective arm around her waist walking down the stairs.

Ziva laughed her sweet laugh.

"Calm down Tony, he doesn't bat this way." Tony opened the passenger door for Ziva and went and sat in the driver's seat and sighed.

"It's _swing _Ziva, _swing._ Not bat."

* * *

_Ahhh, sorry. Ziva's reaction to the tattoo was pretty anti-climatic wasn't it? Neverrrrr mind.  
Have I mentioned how much NCIS is breaking my heart?  
I have, many times, to my friends who roll their eyes and sigh.  
I'M SO MISUNDERSTOOD.  
*sniffffff*  
I obviously do not own NCIS. Maybe one day.._

_YES, that's right ..I will keep telling myself that._


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Sorry the last chapter was so rubbish. Erm maybe this one will be better. **Or** **not.**  
Thanks for the suggestions, it is a pretty good idea for Gibbs to see the tattoo.  
someone wanted to know why NCIS is breaking my heart..  
I'll tell you.. MICHAEL BLOODY RIVKIN. Why oh why oh why can't Tony and Ziva just get together? Make all these fans happy, (yes, ok. Make ME happy)? I mean we've been getting all these hints. I really can't wait to watch the final in Israel, Tony's gonna get hurt. And Ziva's gonna get hurt. But no one's leaving the show.. and it's not the end of 'Tiva' .. what is with that?! I seriously have no idea what's going to happen. I'm gonna have to wait until Wednesday to watch it! In the UK "Judgement day 1" has only just aired! But I've been keeping up to date with season 6 NCIS on the net.  
but erm.. back to the story..

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked out of the elevator, Ziva laughing at Tony in disbelief.  
"No, seriously Ziva, it's an actual movie!"  
"So a giant rabbit appears and tells this stupid teenager what to do?" Ziva choked out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You don't watch enough movies."  
Ziva sat at her desk still chuckling. "You watch too many!"

Neither acknowledged McGee, sitting at his desk. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief as Tony sat on Ziva's desk, well that was pretty normal, but surprisingly Ziva didn't threaten Tony anyway to get him off the desk. They both carried on their conversation, Tony gesturing very animated with his arms, Ziva clutching at her stomach and with tears in her eyes, laughing.

"Ahem" McGee said.

They both carried on.

"AHEM." McGee replied this time louder.

They carried on.

He stood up. "GUYS."

They turned their heads. Ziva still chuckling.

"Oh hey probie!" Tony said.  
"Morning McGee." Ziva managed to gasp.

McGee narrowed his eyes. "You're both in a very good mood." He stated.

Tony suddenly jumped and sat at his desk.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony then turned to face McGee. "Yes McGee," she said with a scowl. "Since when has that been a crime?"

Tony tilted his head and looked at Ziva, she looked beautiful even when was scowling.

She suddenly turned her head to Tony.

"Isn't that right Tony?" she said.

"Huh?" he replied. He had missed the conversation. She frowned. "I was simply stating that McGee thinks it is a crime.."

She was cut off by Gibbs, coffee in hand. "Forget what McGee thinks is a crime. Real crime. Gear up."

Ziva flashed a triumphant grin at McGee.  
McGee rolled his eyes. Gibbs was already at the elevator. McGee followed, then Ziva. Tony lagged behind.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"On your six boss!" Tony said running to the now opening elevator. Gibbs entered, then McGee.

Tony gestured with an arm to Ziva, "Ladies first." And grinned.

Ziva walked in.

Gibbs smirked.

McGee narrowed his eyes.  
Something was fishy was going on..  
Something very fishy indeed..

* * *

Tony, Ziva and McGee were told to take the truck.  
Tony drove, and McGee sat in the middle, with Ziva on the other side of him.

Tony couldn't help but glance across at Ziva every few minutes. Ziva felt his gaze but kept looking out of the window. Suddenly their eyes met at the traffic lights. They both stared at each other above McGee's head, "Tony!" McGee said as horns began to blare. Tony broke his eyes from Ziva,

"What McGoo?!"

McGee gestured to the traffic lights. "Let's go." Tony began to drive again.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

McGee had had enough. "What?!"

The two agents looked at him, "What?" they said simultaneously.

"What is going on with you two?! What do you know that I don't?"

"McGee, what are you talking about?" Ziva said.

"You two!" he gestured wildy with his hands "All the joking and laughter and the secret looks!"  
McGee suddenly gasped.  
"Oh god. It isn't what I think it is.. Is it?"  
Tony gulped. "And just what is it that you think it is McGoo?"  
"IT IS!" McGee nearly shouted! "IT IS!"

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.." McGee repeated over and over again.

"McGee!" Tony shouted. "Shut up!" but McGee carried on.

Ziva suddenly took control of the situation. "SHUT UP MCGEE!"

He stopped wide eyed.  
Ziva carried on "You cannot tell Gibbs..", just as McGee began to speak. "I can't believe Abbs would tell you.." they both stopped mid-sentence.

"You can't believe Abbs would tell us what?" Ziva said narrowing her eyes.

"Uhhh.." McGee began, realising that he had got it all wrong. All so terribly wrong. He remembered what Ziva had said. "Tell Gibbs what?" he said surprised.

Ziva glared at him. "I asked first." She said through gritted teeth.

"What is it you don't want Gibbs to know?" McGee went on bravely.

"What is it you don't want US to know?" Ziva snapped.

Tony interrupted their argument, "Probie, I suggest you don't anger the assassin."

"Fine." McGee grumbled, as they pulled up to the crime scene.  
"I'm writing another book." Tony and Ziva looked at him blankly.

"And?" Ziva enquired impatiently.

McGee looked at them nervously. "I'm thinking of writing uh, fantasy."

Ziva and Tony roared with laughter as they clambered out of the truck.

McGee rolled his eyes. He would never hear the end of this one.

Tony was slapped out of his thoughts of McGee writing about unicorns, and fairies and trolls.

Ziva smirked, earning a glare from Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, David, talk to the neighbour. We've already processed most of the crime scene." Gibbs snapped, "McGee, you're with me."

McGee suddenly spun around and walked up to them. "Would you like me to tell Gibbs?"

They both stopped laughing.

"Tell me what McGee?" Gibbs snapped irritated.

"McGoo's writing a book boss, about fairies." Tony offered hastily.

"I don't care DiNozzo! What did I ask you to do?"

Ziva and Tony shuffled over to the witness, a male, with blonde hair and blue eyes, early 30's, who looked at Ziva appreciatively.

Ziva began, ignoring to the vibes the man was giving off.  
"Zachary Hayes? I'm Officer David. This is Special Agent DiNozzo, we have some questions to ask you." Zackary leant against his car and tilted his head, "You can ask me whatever you like.." he said giving Ziva a sweet smile. Tony glared at him as Ziva carried on.  
"So how well did you know the Petty Officer."

"Not as well as I'd have liked to." He said with a grin.

Ziva carried on unperturbed, "how often did you see her?"

"Well she came over for a drink a few times, and when we saw eachother it was the usual hi, how are you."

"Notice anything strange lately?"

"Well, uh she had a fight with her boyfriend about a week ago, he was having an affair apparently," Zachary laughed "She woke up the whole neighbourhood at 4 in the morning with her screeching."

"Name of the boyfriend?"

"Uhh, a Jeff Waterstone I think, I'm not too sure. He runs a bar."

Ziva sighed. "Ok thank you" Ziva said walking away, "We will contact you if we need anything."

Zachary murmured "Please do" and watched as Ziva walked away and update Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs looked curiously over at where his senior agent was. Tony and Zachary were having a heated conversation and began sizing each other up. Ziva turned to where he was looking.

Tony began walking over to where Gibbs and Ziva were standing. Ziva could see how angry he was "Thanks for your time Zeke." He said over his shoulder bitterly.

"It's Zachary!" Zachary shouted back in the same tone as Tony.

"Whatever." Tony growled.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Tony ignored the questioning look on Ziva's face.

"Hey boss," Tony said plastering a goofy grin smile on his face.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Gibbs said, smirking slightly.

"Nope," Tony replied.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Boss, the guy's an ass." Tony said with a shrug

Gibbs just stared.

"He asked for Ziva's number."

Ziva interrupted. "Was that why you were at each other's necks?"

"It's throats, and yes it was."

"And?" Gibbs questioned.

"And I told him her boyfriend wouldn't be happy about it."

Gibbs smirked. "Head back and take this stuff back to Abs, just gotta take a little detour."

Ziva and Tony headed back to the truck.

"McGee can drive." Ziva said and climbed into the truck, Tony climbed in after admiring the view of her ass.

"So.." Ziva began with a smirk. "Boyfriend huh?" Tony grinned and moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. "Mmmhmm." He murmured.

They both jumped apart as McGee climbed into the car grumbling "That's why I hate telling you guys anything, all you do is tease me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Probie?"  
McGee turned to him.

"Shut up."

* * *

When they got back to NCIS Tony made his way to Abby's lab which was blaring with music.

"YAY! Tony!" she screamed happily and hugged him, then stopped.

"You seem different." She said narrowing her eyes.

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"Nope, don't tell me!" Abby interrupted.

She began circling him, stomping in her platforms. "Now.. what is it.." She sniffed him.  
"You smell different..New shampoo?"  
Tony opened his mouth to speak again just as Abby saw the boxes in his hands.

"Evidence! YAY!"

She waved a dismissive hand at Tony and was engrossed in the evidence box, "Go on off you go. Gibbs'll be looking for you!"

Tony made his way to the elevator. Muttering under his breath. "You try to tell someone something.." He had just got into the elevator when he heard Abby shriek.

He looked up just in time to see Abby running "You smell of Ziva! .." she began, and the elevator doors shut. Tony smirked.

* * *

A few hours later, after the case was wrapped up, Gibbs ordered his agents home.

Gibbs smirked as Tony almost ran to the elevator, dragging Ziva by her bag. Tony tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Tony's head snapped up as he heard the familiar *ding* of the elevator..

And there stood Abby, face like thunder. Tony spun around to Ziva. "uh, you go on down, I think I've forgotten something" and tried to walk away.

Abby pulled him, and he pulled Ziva, the elevator doors shut. Neither of them hearing, McGee's "hold the elevator please".

There was an awkward silence in the elevator.

"Hi Abby." Ziva said, taking in her angry face and noticing how Tony seemed to be shrinking away from her and the way he glanced at her nervously.

"Hello Ziva." Abby said coldly. Ziva's eyebrows shot up in suprise.

Abby suddenly flicked the elevator to a stop.

"You guys!" she said, pushing her "Operation don't be nice to Tony & Ziva" to the back of her mind.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!" she whined.

Ziva glared at Tony, who looked down at his feet like a school boy being scolded by his head teacher.

Ziva sighed. "Abby, we didn't want Gibbs to find out. Rule 12 remember?"

Abby calmed down. "I'm sorry," then got excited all over again "it's just that I'm so happy for you guys! FINALLY! GROUP HUG!"

And with that she enveloped them into a hug.

She flicked the switch back on. "Ziva, did you bring your car today?" Ziva shook her head as Abby continued "you're staying at mine tonight, we need to catch up! We'll go to yours and pick up some clothes"

Ziva smirked at Tony's pouting face. "Abby.." he whined.

The elevator stopped in the parking lot.

Tony cleared his throat. "Abs, uh, do you mind if I speak to Ziva for a moment? ..In private."

Abby smirked. "Not at all."

Abby walked over to her car and sat inside tactfully busying herself with her CD's

Tony's green eyes stared into Ziva's brown eyes.

"Behave yourself." He said with a smirk. "And give me a kiss."

Ziva pecked his cheek and walked away with a sly grin on her face. "Hey," he said with a lopsided grin, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. His face became serious "I love you." Ziva felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She kissed him slowly and with passion. Tony's arms wrapped around her waist. Tony pulled back and looked into Ziva's flushed face. "That's better." He said with a grin, and watched her as she walked to Abby's car, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. He made his way to his own car.

Neither noticed a stunned McGee who had taken the stairs and was sitting in his car in shocked at what he had justseen.

* * *

_sorry i've been taking so long to update.. i've got my exams. eeek.  
but ermmm, the next chapter.. gibbs finds out.  
uhhh, after that.._


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't ncis blablabla..  
but uhh.. I've been reading spoilers and urmmm,  
my theory is that Tony kills either Michael Rivkin or Eli Dah-Veed, (i couldn't resist doing that..) but uh, i could have got it completely wrong?  
but.. i will update asap._

* * *

The next morning Ziva was sitting at her desk, flicking through some files and looking at the time on her computer screen every few minutes.

McGee was sitting at his desk, glancing up at Ziva every few second.

"WHAT MCGEE?!" Ziva suddenly shouted, her temper rising every moment that Tony wasn't there.

"Uh.." McGee began, he was planning on telling Ziva that he knew, but..

"YES? Chew it out!"

A voice behind her interrupted, "It's spit."

Ziva jumped and turned around to see Tony. "Urghh.." she began as he sat on the edge of her desk. His he had his blazer slung over his shoulder with style, despite the fact that it was drenched. His white shirt was sticking to him. His trousers were soaked through.. but most amazingly, his hair was perfectly styled and still dry. He sat on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"What happened?!" McGee asked, as Ziva tried to push a grinning Tony off her desk.

"Well.." Tony began turning to face McGee, "Firstly I woke up late, then my car broke down, so I had to have it towed, then it started raining, then I basically ran here. Seriously, it was like something out of a movie, Probie you should have seen. I tried to ring someone to come and pick me up, but they wouldn't pick up their damn cell!" He glanced at Ziva who began digging through her drawer.

*12 missed calls*

"Can I just ask Tony.. how is it that you're soaked through, yet your hair is dry?" Ziva enquired.

Tony chuckled. "I used my blazer to cover my head!"

McGee rolled his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Tony

"BUT HERE I AM PROBIE, alive and well!"

"Unfortunately." Gibbs said with a smirk and sat down at his desk, a rare occasion.

Ziva looked down at her desk. "Hey you're getting my stuff wet!" and pushed Tony, who wouldn't budge.

They began to bicker.

Gibbs slammed his fist against his desk. "DINOZZO! Leave her alone and get changed!"

Ziva bent her head down, getting back to work.

Tony made his way back to his desk with a pout on his face.

Something caught Gibbs attention as he stared at his senior agent.

"DAMN IT DINOZZO!" He shouted, standing up so fast that his chair hit against the steel drawers behind him with a bang.

McGee and Ziva looked up at their boss, who was seething, then at Tony.

Tony had his back to them.

And his white shirt was sticking to him.

The rain had made it almost transparent.

You could clearly see the four letters tattood onto his back.

Ziva gulped.

McGee finally caught on.

"Follow me DiNozzo" Gibbs said with a growl.

Gibbs walked past Ziva's desk, giving her a look that frightened even her.

Tony walked past, pale. He avoided looking into Ziva's eyes.

Ziva watched as Tony and Gibbs stepped into the elevator.

And swallowed the lump in her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aaaaaaaaah! Michael's dead. Wow, i can't get that episode off my mind. Wowowowowow. The last 5 minutes are on loop in my head..  
woaaaah.._

_LOLOLOL, i can't get over the bit where Gibbs is like remember rule 11 DiNozzo, and he says he'd never date a co worker, then he says.. oh wait.. that's rule 12._

_I've decided to add shorter chapters, that way i'll be able to update sooner, kaaaaaay?_

_REVIEW. Is it too OOC?_

* * *

Gibbs flicked the switch on the elevator and turned to Tony.

"DAMN IT DINOZZO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?"

Tony was taken aback, he had no idea what he had done.

"Uh, boss, what is it exactly that I've done?" Tony replied shakily.

"When were you gonna tell me huh?!" Gibbs shouted.  
"Before or after one of you got hurt?!"

Tony realised what Gibbs was talking about. He looked down at the floor.

"Don't you think I have the right to know?! Tell me this first DiNozzo. What. Is. this?! Is this another one of your stupid flings?!"

Tony snapped his head up. "No boss."

"Are you gonna hurt her? I swear to god DiNozzo if you do, I'll kill you! If she doesn't get there first. That girl has been through enough as it is! What happens when you get fed up of her?"

Tony interrupted. "Boss it's not like that..", he began.

"Then tell me DiNozzo! Tell me! Cos I cannot stand by and watch another.. God damn it DiNozzo, my rules are there for a reason!" Gibbs stopped mid-sentence, shaking with anger, "Go on DiNozzo, tell me. Would you let this jeopardise your job? Huh DiNozzo? What happens when it ends?! Am I going to have to choose between you two? Or should I make you choose?! "

Tony couldn't take it any longer.

"BOSS I LOVE HER!" he shouted. "She isn't just some fling! I can't stop thinking about her; I can't even explain how I feel! So go ahead fire me! Make me choose between her and the job, I CHOOSE HER. Even if you made me choose a thousand times I'd still choose her! I know she's been through a lot! I CAN'T CHANGE THAT! I don't know if she feels the same, even if she doesn't I'll still feel like this, nothing can make me change my mind. I'm willing to give my life up for her! Stop making us sound like we're the ones in the wrong GIBBS!" Tony roared and slammed his fist against the wall.

There was a silence.

"Have you finished?" Gibbs said quietly.

There was a sudden change in Tony and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What the heck are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, relatively calm.

Tony opened his eyes. "Waiting for it. Go on, lets get it over with."

"What is "it" DiNozzo?" Gibbs said exasperated

Tony looked at Gibbs. "It boss, IT!" and slapped the back of his own head.

Gibbs smirked.

"What boss?" Tony said confused.

"I'm not gonna slap you."

"You're not?" Tony said in suprise.

"Nope" said Gibbs and flicked the elevator switch back on.

Tony stared at him, then flicked the switch off.

Gibbs turned to stare at him.

Tony began bravely. "So boss, what happens now?"

"Nothing."

Tony tried to give Gibbs his best "Gibbs stare", but failed.

"Boss, can you just tell me? Put me out of my misery."

Gibbs switched the elevator on and pressed the floor which led to Abby's lab.

"Keep it out of the office." He said gruffly,

"Boss?" Tony said, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"You heard me, keep it out of the office. And I swear DiNozzo, if i hear one thing about your sex life, you won't have one ever again."

The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped out.

"Boss," Tony said, holding the elevator.

Gibbs turned around expectantly, "Yeaa DiNozzo?"

"Thanks." Tony said as the elevator doors shut.

Gibbs smiled to himself and murmured, "Good luck."


	10. Chapter 10

_

* * *

_

Should i be really evil and say that i won't update till i get more reviews.

_This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, who WILL meet Tom Hanks one day!_

_AH, i love Michael Weatherly.._

* * *

As Tony pressed the buttons on the elevelator his cell began to ring.

He frowned and answered.

"Boss?" he questioned.

Gibbs chuckled at the other end of the line.

"Calm down DiNozzo, i haven't changed my mind."

Tony began to stammer. "W-well uh, i uh didn't think that cos i mean-"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yah boss?"

"Shut up."

"Ok" Tony said obediently

"Gear up. Tell McGee to book 4 rooms, YOU HEAR THAT DINOZZO? FOUR. And then go home and pack, all of you, want you back for 1300." With that Gibbs hung up.

* * *

Tony smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. Fun, but dangerous.

Ziva sat fidgeting as McGee tried to make himself look busy. Then she heard the ping of the elevator.

Tony stepped out, shoulders slumped, face crumpled. Defeated.

Ziva paled a little and looked at him expectantly as he walked to his desk avoiding her gaze and began pulling things out of his drawers; his gun, a few magazines..

"Harah" Ziva muttered. Then much louder "What did Gibbs say?"

Tony glanced up, with his best poker face.

"What do you think?" he asked expressionless.

Then he stood up straight. "You better start packing too."

At this McGee spun around looking at Ziva's stunned face then at Tony's as..

Tony broke into a grin and turned to McGee "You too Probie! Road tri-"

he broke off as he was pushed against the wall behind him and had a knife pressed to his neck.

Ziva was pressed against him, bringing back memories, her breath on his neck as she muttered in a low voice "I swear Tony, you try and trick me like that again and I'll kill you."

Tony gulped nervously. "Ok."

Ziva stepped back and smirked, looking down at Tony's trousers.

"I wonder what she's smirking a- OH." McGee thought to himself as Tony grabbed his blazer off his desk, covered his lap and shakily sat at his desk.

Ziva walked out of the bullpen, "I'm going to the ladies." She threw over her shoulder. Tony watched her bottom half as she walked away.

"Woah." Tony said leaning back on his chair with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed..

"What're you staring at McSTARE?!" He asked McGee.

McGee gulped and began tentatively.. "So uh. You and Ziva huh?"

"Yep Probie." Tony said with a grin.

"So erm.."

"Yes probie?" Tony said leaning forward in his chair.

"What's she like.." McGee jumped up as a voice behind him finished of f his sentence in his ear: "In bed McGee?"

He jumped up to see Ziva smirking behind him and Tony doubling up in laughter.

"uh NO! I wasn't gonna say that. I swear!" McGee shouted

"Sure you weren't Probie!" Tony said

"So uh Tony, where's the road trip to?" McGee said, trying to change the subject.

"Seattle" Tony said with a grin as Ziva sat on the edge of his desk.

"Sleepless in Seattle! Great movie. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, directed by Nora Ephron.." Tony stopped as he saw the blank look on Ziva's face.

"Sleepless in Seattle, That is an American euphemism for sex yes?"

"Well actually Ziva.." McGee stopped in mid-sentence, Tony was glaring at him.

Tony turned to Ziva with that grin of his, full of charm. "Yup Ziva, that's it."

Ziva smiled triumphantly, it wasn't everyday she got a stupid idiom right.

"So fancy it?"

"Fancy what?" Ziva asked confused.

"Being Sleepless in Seattle?" Tony said and winked.

"Tony .." Ziva said in a warning tone.

"Ahhh come on! Gibbs'll never-" Tony stopped abruptly. "he's behind me isn't he?"

Ziva nodded with a smirk as Gibbs slapped Tony.

"I should have known you couldn't pass on a simple message." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen

"Sorry boss." Tony said, not sorry at all.

"McGee, book four rooms , uh, i got Abs to uh- " Gibbs mimed typing in the air

"Email?" McGee asked.

"Yeah i got her to email you the details of the case and the name of the hotel. After you're done go home and pack. All of you! Want you back at 1300." With that he walked off.

"By McGoo!" said Tony standing up. "Ziva!"

Ziva glared at him as she sloooooooowly picked up her bag and coat. Tony was about to grab her wrist and drag her to the elevator, but he didn't think it was a wise idea, her being an assassin and all. So he waited patiently and followed her to the elevator.

They both stepped in and just as the doors shut Tony's lips met Ziva's impatiently.

"Gibbs.." Ziva murmured

Tony grinned down at her, "No Ziva. I'm Tony."

She pushed him away. "Haha. What did he say?"

"Nothing much." Said Tony pulling Ziva close again. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

Tony sighed. "You can't let anything go can you?"

The elevator stopped in the car park and they stepped out.

"well.. we have his blessing."

Ziva smirked. "Ok, he said to keep it out of the office. But you know Gibbs. He's not a man of many words is he..?" Tony trailed off as Ziva made her way over to her car.

"Whaa..?" he said pointing to her car.

"When did you pick up your car?"

Ziva questioned "where from?"

"Well, from your place!" Tony exclaimed

Ziva smirked and opened her car, "Tony, I didn't even stay at Abby's last night. She dropped me straight home."

Ziva laughed at the expression on Tony's face.

"Get in." She said with a sigh.

* * *

Ziva parked outside Tony's house and Tony climbed out, he then rushed to Ziva's door. "M'lady" he said offering his arm.

"Tony, I'm not coming in." Ziva said

"aww, come on why not, we've got plenty of time till we get back.." Tony said suggestively.

Ziva sighed. "Tony, go get out of those clothes and shower."

"Fine!" Tony said "Wait here, I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Ziva pressed the horn for the 3rd time and slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration just as Tony appeared with a large suitcase.

"What took you so long? And what is that?" she growled.

"Come on Ziva. It takes time to look this good!" Ziva looked at him. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a thin green shirt, he had on his favourite sunglasses and his hair was styled perfectly, and he smelled goooood, Ziva thought.

"And this is for Seattle, it never hurts to be prepared! We don't know how long we're staying!" Tony leant forward and put his suitcase in the back of Ziva's car and she breathed in the smell of his cologne.

"I smell good Ziva?" Tony said with a smile, his face only inches away from Ziva.

Ziva's cell then pinged. Tiny groaned.

Ziva smirked a little and read the message.

"It's McGee, he says it will be nice there."

Tony smiled "Oh yes it will."

* * *

Ziva drove to her house in within 5 minutes.

"I will never get used to your driving." Tony muttered under his breath as he got out of the car, following Ziva to her apartment.

She unlocked the door, set the keys on the counter and walked straight to her bedroom.

Tony followed.

Ziva spun around "Tony, why are you following me like a lost creep?"

Tony grinned. "it's sheep."

"no, i definitely meant creep." Ziva said with a sigh as she began opening her drawers and closet.

"haha." Tony said sarcastically, then declared "I'm helping you to pack!"

Tony scanned Ziva's closet and let out a low whistle.

"You have some nice dresses in here, how come you never wear this kind of stuff at work huh?"

Ziva ignored him and carried on packing, mentally ticking off all the things she needed to pack exept..

She turned around.

"what are you doing Tony?!" she growled as she saw Tony standing there, his arms full of her underwear.

"Helping you pack!" he said with a grin. "You've got some nice stuff here too.."


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs looked at his watch again for the 3RD time.

"McGee, try DiNozzo's cell." He ordered.

"Again boss?" McGee questioned, making a probie mistake. "on it boss." He said when he saw Gibbs stare at him.

* * *

Ziva was in another passionate kiss with Tony. They had sat in her car in the NCIS car park for the past hour.

Her cell began to ring, she looked at the caller ID as Tony trailed kisses down her neck.

"McGee." She mumbled.

Tony chuckled against her neck. "No, it's Tony, honestly, first you call me Gibbs, now McGee.."

She slapped his arm playfully. "Tony, we should go in now. We have been sitting here for an hour. And Gibbs'll be waiting for us."

"Let him wait.." Tony murmured.

* * *

When they finally made it to their office Gibbs was ..Gibbs. He slapped them both on their heads, glared at Tony then got McGee to brief them on the case.

"Get the car," Gibbs ordered and threw the keys at Tony. "and take McGee!" Gibbs shouted as an afterthought.

Ziva looked at Gibbs waiting for her orders.

"Ziva, I want you to stay here till the Director assigns us an agent here to take over."

Ziva began to protest "But-"

Gibbs glared at her.

She gave up. "Fine."

* * *

"Uh boss," Tony said glancing around as Gibbs climbed into the passenger. "Where's Ziva?"

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee and tried his best not to smirk as his senior agent squirmed in his seat, he looked in the rear-view mirror to see McGee looking out of the window inconspicuously, biting back a smile.

"Boss?"

Gibbs glanced at Tony. Tony's face was screwed up in worry.

"she's not coming." Gibbs finally said.

"Oh!" said Tony.

Gibbs saw the disappointment evident on Tony's face. He gave him a moment to recover then said "DiNozzo."

Tony broke out of his reverie. "Boss?"

"Let's go."

* * *

McGee smiled as his cell phone rang, Abby. They had just arrived at the hotel. Tony and Gibbs were at the bar and he was in his room.

"Timmy!" Abby screamed.

"Abby," McGee said softly.

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too Abby!"

"Let me talk to Tony!" Abby ordered.

McGee began to laugh. "Tony and Gibbs are at the bar!"McGee laughed again. "Abby, Tony's been in such a bad mood all day. He's hardly said anything! Not one movie reference and he's called me McGee all day!"

"Poor Tony!" Abby sighed.

"How are things down your end? Ziva killed anyone for breathing yet?" he said chuckling.

"McGee.." Abby said slowly.

"No really, I still can't get over it. Every time Gibbs's phone rang on the way Tony's head would just snap towards him trying to figure out if it was Ziva!" McGee chuckled.

"McGee.." Abby said again.

"She's right next to you isn't she?" McGee said with a gulp.

Ziva broke in, "Yes McGee." Then to Abby, "I am going home Abby, I will see you tomorrow."

Abby said goodbye and McGee mumbled a bye.

"McGee!" Abby scolded.

"WHAT?!" he said frustrated.

"She's been really quiet all day! She misses him!"

"Sorry Abs, I didn't know she was there!"

"Obviously! And did you just call me "Abs"?!"

* * *

3 days later..

Ziva stepped out of the car and smoothed down her pencil black skirt and ignored the stares of what Tony would call "Surfer dudes." Their case was not as simple as they had thought and the agent that the director had assigned to them at the NCIS headquarters had finally arrived.

She locked the car and walked followed the path to the beach, she scolded herself for wearing her heels as they clicked on the stone pavement. She scanned the crowd for Gibbs and saw..

Tony.

He had his back turned to her, but she'd recognise him anywhere, from any angle. She had memorised every little thing about him..

He was wearing a pair of white shorts which were riding dangerously low, she could see the top of his sky blue boxers. The shorts contrasted his tanned skin; he always tanned so easily, she thought. Ziva's eyes rested on his muscular back. It had only been 3 days, yet it felt like so much longer. Just seeing him there made her feel week at the knees, her eyes automatically flickered to his tattoo, she smirked a little.

He was standing with McGee and Gibbs. She could see McGee moving his hands about enthusiastically explaining something. She could just picture him rolling his eyes. Her smirk grew wider.

Then McGee saw her, he waved and Gibbs caught her eye.

Tony turned around to see her smirk. His eyes took in the sight of her. She made him breathless. It had only been 3 days. Tony turned to see Gibbs smirk at Tony's stunned face. "Come on then DiNozzo." He said to Tony who was lagging behind a little.

As they walked towards her Ziva tried to look anywhere but at Tony's chest and his extremely low shorts. He grinned, he knew exactly what she was trying to do. Ziva watched as two girls checked Tony out, she tried her best not to glare at them, but she did. Gibbs saw this and the corner of his mouth quirked a little. Tony didn't notice this at all. He only had eyes for Ziva.

After what felt like hours they stood in front of Ziva. "Gibbs, McGee.. Tony." Ziva said with a nod. All the while thinking "Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest."

Tony leaned forward and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. She breathed in the familiar smell of him. "Zee-Vah" he said with a wink.

Damn. She looked. She blushed a little then turned to Gibbs, trying to cool herself down.

"So did you find this John Stewart?"

"Nope," Gibbs said with a smirk. "We're calling it a night."

Tony tried to hide his excitement as Gibbs turned to him and McGee and said "Take Ziva to the hotel, and I want you to meet in the lobby tomorrow morning for 0700 sharp!" he began to leave the three agents behind, then went back and slapped Tony, "Owww, Boss what was that for?" Gibbs turned around so Tony wouldn't see him smirking "For what you were thinking as soon as my backed turned."

McGee looked over at a flustered Tony and chuckled. "Shut up McGoo." This made McGee laugh even more, "I see you're back to the "Mc" jokes." Tony glanced sideways at Ziva then glared at McGee.

"Come on Probie, let's go. Ziva's probably tired." Tony began to lead Ziva back up the path, their arms brushing occasionally, sending shivers up Ziva's spine. McGee played gooseberry, and updated Ziva on the case and subtly asked how Abby was.

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other occasionally when the other wasn't looking. As they got to the car park Tony suddenly spun around to Ziva. "Keys." He demanded with a grin that left Ziva so dumbfounded she handed the keys over.

McGee smirked and sat in the backseat. Tony opened the door for Ziva with a smile and sat in the drivers seat. They drove to the hotel in silence. Tony hummed along to the radio making Ziva smile a little and McGee played a game on his cell phone.

Finally they arrived and Tony, opened the door for Ziva, ever the gentleman. McGee went inside the hotel as soon as his phone starting ringing, playing Android Lust, the personalised ringtone Abby set herself. Ziva got her suitcase out of the car just and Tony parked the car. Tony came back to see someone from the hotel talking to Ziva and picking up her suitcase. A male. He ran over.

"I'll take it from here buddy." Tony said possessively. He followed Ziva into the hotel lobby, tilting his head and staring at her form from behind. They walked to the reception and both flashed their badges and got a key for Ziva's room in return.

They walked into the elevator and Tony pounced. His arms snaked around her and he began kissing her. "I've missed you." He murmured. "Really?" said Ziva. Tony could feel her smile in their kiss. He freed one arm and pushed it through Ziva's untamed hair. He inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

The elevator door opened to their floor and they broke apart relunctantly. Tony pulled her by the waist and carried her suitcase single handed. He unlocked the door to her room, threw her suitcase onto the floor and began kissing her in haste. She pushed him onto the bed and smiled. "Calm down Tony, I am not going anywhwere." Tony grinned at her and pulled her down with him. "Oh yes you are."

* * *

"Tony! GET UP NOW!" Ziva hissed "Gibbs is going to know you didn't stay in your own room!"

Tony stared at her, his head propped up on one elbow, she had just got out of the shower and was in only a towel, her wet her dripping onto the floor. She was beautiful. "What?!" she said. She was even more beautiful when she was angry.

"You're beautiful." He said seriously.

Ziva blushed a little, then said "That's not going to work!"

"Ziva, it's 5 in the morning, Gibbs isn't awake yet, and we don't have to meet him till 7!"

Ziva huffed. "Fine. Turn around."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Because I'd like some privacy to get dressed!"

Tony chuckled. "Ziva, there's nothing left between us to be private!"

She scowled as he watched her pull out underwear, a skirt and shirt out of her suitcase. She put on her underwear and glanced at Tony, he hadn't made a single suggestive comment yet. His face was serious and full of.. She didn't know what it was, she looked away. It felt oddly intimate.

She began putting on her skirt.

"Ziva.." she looked up.

"Yes Tony?" she said jumping a little.

"Wear something else."

Ziva frowned "why?"

Tony sat up in bed, "Look how hot it is! Wear something a little less formal. Gibbs won't mind. We've been walking around in shorts."

Ziva smirked. "Don't you mean you won't mind?"

Tony grinned. "Well, yeah."

He swung his legs out of bed.

"Turn around." He demanded.

Ziva rolled her eyes. Tony grinned and pulled on the robe next to him. He tied it up so she couldn't see the bottom part of him, but could clearly see his toned chest.

He began digging through her suitcase "Hey! What happened to all the interesting stuff I packed for you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes again, he was referring to the lingerie.

Tony pulled out a blue summer dress. "Wear this today." Ziva sighed took off her skirt and pulled on the dress.

Tony grinned it looked great, he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to pull Ziva by the waist to him, but Ziva pushed him away with a grin.

"Ziva.." he whined.

"Tony.." Ziva teased in the same tone. "Go and shower!"

Tony pouted, "Let me go and get my stuff."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked down the corridor humming until he got to his room. "Damn" he muttered. He had forgotten the key.

Suddenly he felt a smack on the bottom of his head. "Awww boss!" what was that for?" he said spinning round and facing Gibbs, who was only in his boxers and t-shirt.

"I thought I told you to keep it out of the office?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, boss technically. We're not in the off.." Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up boss." Gibbs slapped him again. "And that's for keeping everyone up all night." Gibbs slapped him again. "AND that was for not being more discreet!" Tony rubbed his head.

And walked back to Ziva's room with his tail between his legs.

* * *

_sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter.. is the last._

_REVIEW please. i know this chapter isn't too great._


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Tony sighed and splashed his face with water. He was nervous. He let out a strangled laugh. Anthony DiNozzo was nervous. McGee knocked on the door "Hey Tony, you alright in there?" Tony put his hands on the edge of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm fine McGee." He dried his face, took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom with a false grin on his face. McGee raised an eyebrow. "You can drop the act Tony, I know how you're feeling, I was the same when me and Abby finally.." Tony raised a hand "Enough McBest-Man! I just need some time to myself." McGee chuckled. "Fine, I'll go see how the girls are doing." He clapped a hand on Tony's back "Relax."

Abby squealed as Ziva turned for her, a bouquet of blue flowers in hand, showing her dress. "You look stunning Ziva!" Ziva's dress was white, the irony was not lost on her, white being a traditional colour, and their wedding being anything but traditional. The dress was simple, yet elegent. It swept to the floor and was well fitted, showing off her figure. Ziva fiddled self consciously with her hair which was up. Abby grinned at her, she looked so sweet! "Ziva! Relax!" Ziva looked at Abby, sitting calmly (for a change) in her blue bridesmaid dress. "Easy for you to say," Ziva grumbled, "You've already been through this." Abby smiled, a dreamy look coming over her face.

Just then Gibbs stuck his head around the door looking handsome in a suit. "You two ready?" Ziva took a deep breath. "Yes." She said finally. Gibbs offered his arm and Ziva took it. Gibbs looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She thought back to the first month that her and Tony had got together. Gibbs didn't think it would last. Yet here he was, a year later, literally giving her away to Tony.

They stepped into the small room, Abby following, she could hear the coos of her friends. They were at a small registry office, they wanted to make their relationship as uncomplicated as possible.

Ziva swallowed the rising lump in her throat and looked down the aisle to see.. Tony. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white carnation. He turned to look at her and their eyes met. The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

They walked to the end of the aisle, Ziva and Tony's eyes never leaving eachothers. Gibbs stepped to the side, standing with McGee and Abby.

Tony's hand reached out of its own accord and placed Ziva's in it.

The ceremony was quick and Tony turned to face Ziva. "I love you." He said, his eyes burning with intensity. Ziva replied "I love you too."

They shared a long tender kiss. Tony gazed into Ziva's eyes, in which tears began to form. Tony chuckled and pulled Ziva closer to him. "Zee-Vah , are you turning soft in your old age?" Ziva smiled mischievously. She was not going to let him tease her like that and get away with it. She put her arms around his neck and her lips met his and she kissed him passionately and then pulled away abruptly as Ducky discreetly began to try and distract their audience from staring by telling one of his infamous stories.

Tony was breathless as Ziva whispered into his ear, "I wish I could say the same for you.."

* * *

_OK, so last chapter what did you think? was it terrible?  
and sorry about the jumping of places/situations/etc.  
i'm blaming it on the fact that it's my first fanfic. maybe my next will be better?  
YIPPEEEE! i'm gonna work on something angsty next. TIVA obviously.._


End file.
